Conventional process control systems may include a plurality of smart field devices positioned at various locations on a network. The smart field devices may include a processor, and can be temperature sensors, pressure sensors, flow rate sensors, valves, switches, etc., or combinations thereof. The smart field devices may be communicatively coupled to each other using an open smart communications protocol. Such open smart communications protocols may include HART®, PROFIBUS®, FOUNDATION® Fieldbus, etc. These open smart communications protocols may enable the smart field devices that are manufactured by different manufactures to be used together in the same system. These conventional systems also may include a controller communicatively coupled to each of the smart field devices using the open smart communications protocol, and a server communicatively coupled to the controller using, for example, an Ethernet connection. Moreover the controller may include a processor, and can receive data from each of the smart field devices.
In operation, each smart field device may perform a function within the control process. For example, a temperature sensor may measure a temperature of a liquid, a pressure sensor may measure pressure within a container, a flow rate sensor may measure a flow rate of the liquid, etc. Similarly, valves and switches may open to provide or increase the flow rate of the liquid, or can close to stop the flow of the liquid or to decrease the flow rate of the liquid. After the smart field devices obtain measurements of various process parameters, or after the smart field devices open or close the valves or switches, the smart field devices may communicate with the controller. For example, the smart field devices may forward the data to the controller, and the controller can implement a control procedure based on the received data.
Moreover, the controller may forward the data to a server, which may store the data in a database in a particular format, e.g., a JAVA format, an Active X format, etc. Subsequently, a computer system may access the database to retrieve the data, and also downloads an appropriate software program, e.g., JAVA applet, Active X applet, etc., to allow the user of the computer system to view the data. After the computer system receives the data and downloads the appropriate software program, the computer system may display such data in the particular format, e.g., JAVA format, Active X format, etc.
However, when the computer system downloads the software program, the computer system may be exposed to computer executable viruses which can be activated or obtained during such software downloads. Moreover, when the computer system is a slower or older computer system, downloading such software may take more than a desired or acceptable amount of time. Further, because the computer system accesses the database, the computer system may have access to proprietary information, which can be obtained by an unauthorized user.